Blood Parasite
by TribbleFiction
Summary: McCoy looks to have failed yet again to keep another relationship healthy


Sitting beside the second last surviving member of the doomed expedition Leonard McCoy had never felt so damn inadequate prizing his stiffened hand from the young ensigns he ran the scanner over her body. Whatever it was that his team had contracted it was fast and cruel it left the person in great pain at any movement, extreme high temperatures to a point it fried the persons brain.

Trying everything he had at his disposal in his kit and his knowledge after studying the way the other 3 died very quickly he was determined to keep himself and Ensign Noble alive she had trusted him to keep them both alive until help could arrive. He had experimented with all things he could, making copious entries in his tricorder recording everything relevant or not. But it was beginning to look like he had failed yet again to keep another relationship healthy. Pumping another chemical cocktail into both, the Ensign and himself then picking up his communicator he tried it again. Nothing…climbing to his painful legs he went to the entrance of the cave which was the coolest place he could find and checked the tricorders he had set up with the emergency beacons still chirping in unison suddenly doubling over in pain he knocked over a tricorder sending it careening down the rocks to the bottom of a small cliff dropping to his knees swearing reaching for his communicator trying again "McCoy to Enterprise Emergency. . . Emergency" picking off his belt the Ensigns communicator testing it against his, they both worked looking to the sky he tried again "McCoy to Enterprise, McCoy to Enterprise emergency environmental suits emergency" Repeating it over again until he couldn't remain alert enough collapsing to the cave floor in extreme pain.

Jim Kirk ran through his ships corridors towards the transporter with McCoy's emergency call resounding in his mind running thru the door "Let's go!"

"Captain your environmental suit you need to suit up" called M'Benga

"No time let's go"

"No Captain suit up or remain here" said the Vulcan handing him a suit walking to the platform "Energize" he called to the operator to the Captains surprise then he realized that the platform was already full with security and medical, watching them disappear as he fought, to get into the suit.

Materializing on the planet the Vulcan instantly scanned the area pointing towards the mountain cave "There two life signs"

M'Benga had also been scanning the area also "No signs of environmental hazards"

"There has to be a reason for Dr McCoy calling for it" said Spock pushing forward leading the party off.

"Mr. Spock look!" yelled a security officer catching sight of McCoy's prone body hanging from the cave entrance.

James Kirk flew up beside the first landing party "Where Spock?"

"Up there Captain" said Spock pointing to the cave Jim saw the prone friend

"Oh God!" rushing up the hill yelling "Security protection formation." Arriving at the entrance first he grabbed McCoy rolling him over McCoy screamed in intense pain "Bones...Bones" he cradled his friend in his arms as M'Benga shot to his side.

"Captain don't move him" running the scanner over him

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, whatever it is its burning him up?" moving off into the cave as Spock called him

"Ensign Nobles still alive but" pointing to the corner M'Benga walked over studying them "Anyone got a flash light?" Spock flicked a switch on the doctors helmet "Thanks" he mumbled distracted as he pulled down a shirt "Looks like Dr McCoy has made some notes"

"Time of death and treatments" said Spock scanning them with the scanner

"I've got to get Noble and McCoy to sickbay fast" said M'Benga now scanning Noble "Any objection"

"Isolation and containment" said Spock removing a containment belt from the shoulder bag he carried handing it to M'Benga then walking to McCoy still cradled in the Captains arm placing it around McCoy's waist activating it.

"We'll have to move them out something in this rock its blocking the signal" said Jim fiddling with his communicator.

"Then how did McCoy get through" asked M'Benga reaching and picking up McCoy's equipment. Spock picked up the two open communicators and closed them then opened them together in unison "Enterprise here" said Uhura's voice

"Lieutenant, are you able to get a lock on this transmission for beaming?"

"No Mr. Spock it's very weak like before"

"Understood please have medical and transporter standing by" closing the communicator he looked to M'Benga "Are you ready?"

"Yes" picking up Ensign Noble gently as Jim lifted McCoy who cried out in pain. The Captain was harrowed by the deathly scream.

"Oh God I'm sorry Bones!" he said softly as Spock guided them down the mountain to the level ground. Jim went to put McCoy down.

"No Captain hold him, there's too much pain in movement" said M'Benga handing the Ensign over to the security guards grabbing his scanner running it over them both.

"Let's get them home"

"Mr. Spock can you stay and organize containment for the others"

"Yes Captain"

"Captain I need Mr. Spock's assistance he can scan the information quicker than myself" pointing to the tricorder around Spock's shoulder.

"Of course" walking towards Spock gently easing McCoy into Spock's arms the doctor cried in pain at the transfer. "Send down more containment belts"

"Aye Sir" said M'Benga taking out his communicator "Enterprise energize"

~ooOoo~

Spock walked through the Enterprise corridors behind the stretcher which held Leonard McCoy scanning the tricorder records. Listening to McCoy's own voice recorded entries. Entering the isolation area of the Enterprise he spoke "Dr M'Benga I am 99% sure this is not contagious"

M'Benga looked back at him from the door "I can't take that 1% chance Mr. Spock"

"Of course I shall be in his office running all this through the computer"

M'Benga nodded as he followed the patients into the isolation chamber ordering everyone out except Nurse Chapel out they suited up in containment belts and entered the chamber removing the containment belts of their patients. The monitors showed extremely high temperatures and intolerable pain.

"What can we do for them?" asked Christine

M'Benga looked at Christine almost like he was ready to pull the plug "Take bloods run them through the lab see what turns up because the scanner tells me nothing" tossing it to the trolley

Christine placed a cool towel to Nobles head then took the blood sample almost screaming at the top of her voice "Ben her bloods BLACK!!"

"What?" racing to her side "Shit" staring at the sample then to the panel "Get it to the lab hurry" switching panels readings studying it as Spock entered

"Insect bites have you found any?"

"I haven't looked Nobles blood sample is..."

"I know I was barreled by Nurse Chapel" said Spock studying the Ensigns arms.

"Let's strip Leonard I think it's safer" looking at the monitors as he walked to McCoy. Spock nodded and followed and proceeded to assist M'Benga to remove McCoy's clothes, groaning at the smallest gentlest movement

"He's in pain" said Spock

"Insupportable, the hypo's do nothing" said M'Benga gently rolling McCoy over.

"There look... is that a bite mark?"

"That's defiantly a bite" picking up a scalpel from the tray Spock broke the skin around it by nicking the skin at the centre to reveal an insect under the skin

"What is it?"

"Some sort of parasite insect. It's using them as a host"

"How do we remove them?"

"I haven't got that far in my research but I would suggest a postmortem"

M'Benga nodded covering McCoy's torso with a sheet "I'll get to it, have the bodies been brought up yet?"

"The Captain was on his way" said Spock grabbing M'Benga's arm as he went to remove his containment belt "Until we are able to kill these parasites it would be a wise idea to leave it on"

M'Benga walked from the Morgue shaking his head "Host dies they die I didn't find out anything of use only that the all three had tar black blood at the end"

"A fat lot that did us" said Jim leaving the room

"Doctor if the parasite lives on it host the animals of the planet" said Spock following M'Benga and the Captain "Would be infected too but..."

"They could and most likely rely on the parasite to survive"

"What next?" asked Jim solemnly looking into the isolation chamber at the two lying pain.

"We conduct an autopsy on the living" said Spock

"What the hell?" yelled M'Benga abruptly turning on the Vulcan, Jim intervened

"We have to find a way of removing the parasite Doctor" said Jim looking at Nurse Christine Chapel changing the cold cloths on her patients. "But who?" looking at the monitors

"Leonard... I will not touch Noble she's too close to death"

"Then it should be her" said Jim

"No... Leonard would insist he be the test subject. He wouldn't like her body violated in her state"

Spock nodded "I agree with the Doctor"

Jim looked at Spock then to M'Benga "If you think it's the best"

"I don't think I know it would kill Noble in her condition" said M'Benga activating his containment belt field again walking into the isolation chamber. He spoke to the Nurse Chapel who repeatedly shook her head no during the conversation. Jim Kirk could see that she was upset by the decision. She stormed out past both Spock and himself without saying a word.

M'Benga motioned for both Spock and himself to enter "What's wrong with Nurse Chapel?" asked Jim

"She's just providing the caring for all patients spiel like most of the nursing staff I have ever worked with they believe we doctors play god deciding who lives and who dies" M'Benga looked at both the patients "They forget we care too"

"What does she think of me then?"

"Don't worry Captain she'll be back she just needs a minute or two at least that's what she does to Leonard after they've had words of this nature" pulling over the trolley "If you feel squeamish about this Captain you can leave and wait outside"

"I'll be alright"

"If you faint I can't help" taking up the scalpel. Making an opening on McCoy's belly close to his navel and the bite mark sliding the scalpel sideways making another incision folding it back slowly "It's embedded in the epidermis but it's got some sort of arms or tentacles taping into the arteries"

Spock looked into the wound at the tentacles "There's another one" noticing as it appeared to move "The blood is the key"

"It is going to be difficult to kill because they also need blood to live" said Jim chancing a glance

"We are going to have to try, or let them die" said Spock "What happens when you stop the supply?"

"I don't know but I guess it pulls out and looks for another supply or host?"

"Can we try?" asked Jim

"I guess that's what we are here for, just let me clamp the smaller artery I don't want to starve his already starving supply" M'Benga clamped the artery watching is slowly flatten after apply the clamp waiting for the creature to let go or move "It's not working" picking up another clamp nudging the parasite he realized why "It's got all its bases covered, more than one food supply"

Spock stood back and raised an eyebrow then frowned "Have you any thought about a possible treatment or strategy?"

Jim saw the look that M'Benga threw the Vulcan so much like the one McCoy would have thrown "Spock if you have one speak up man" said Jim getting a smile from M'Benga the first in a while as he removed the artery clamp the creature moved it seem to bite deeper. McCoy cried a horrible scream.

"What did you do to him?"

"Wasn't anything I did the creature suddenly bit down and split into two" watching the 2nd creature biting into the vein. "Spock what's the plan" said M'Benga with a panic in his voice

"It's a slim chance that it will work?"

"What is it Spock?" he asked as he folded back the flap he made sealing the wound "I'll take any odds at the moment"

"We transfuse them"

"That would just give them a fresh supply wouldn't it?" asked Jim

"Yes"

"That's no damn cure"

"But I was thinking we use 100% synthetic supply"

"100%" said M'Benga "Spock that's just as dangerous there's a chance their organs will shut down"

"I'm aware of that but it seems to be the next course of action"

"You hoping that those things don't like anything but the real McCoy" Jim winced and smiled "No pun intended"

"It's not the real McCoy, It's not supposed to be used wholly on its own it was designed to stretch the human supply in times of low supply"

"Doctor with those parasitic creatures doing what they are doing it seems the only logical course of action unless you are willing to sign another two death certificates"

"No thank-you" said M'Benga looking at his boss and friend "Where the hell is Christine, when I need her?"

Jim Kirk looked out the chamber viewer. "I'll go find her, start the treatment"

Jim Kirk searched the immediate sickbay looking for the head nurse "Nurse Chapel" he called "Dr M'Benga needs your assistance" walking into McCoy's private office he found her sitting staring at a half bottle of bourbon in front of her and an empty glass

"Nurse... Christine" he said softly. She looked up at him like it was the first time she heard him "Are you alright, you aren't drunk are you?"

"I wanted too but..." she stood up and putting the bottle away

"There still alive Christine, M'Benga and Spock have devised a plan of action"

"What?"

"Better go find out, I'm lousy with this medical stuff all I know is he asked for you"

"I..." she sat back down

"Christine what's wrong?"

"Noble she went in my place; I should have been on the expedition not her I volunteered"

"Well it's too late for what ifs" said Jim taking her arm "Come on M'Benga needs you" pulling her to her feet.

M'Benga had hooked the IV machinery for the draining and the infusion to both patients and was checking the readings on McCoy. When Nobles monitors started to fluctuate the poor girl began groaning. Christine Chapel grabbed the hypo holding it up to M'Benga who nodded.

The poor girl was losing the battle her body functions indicated that every organ was close to shutting down her brain waves were waning if she survived she undoubtedly be nothing but a living vegetable. Not a life for anybody especially not Anne

"What's happens when this is over, what do we do with the dead creatures still in their bodies?" asked Christine as she walked over to get another cool cloth to wipe the girls forehead

"Hopefully they'll actually pull out on their own" said M'Benga reaching for a sheet holding it in his arm as he watched the monitors above both patients but tending to watch Anne Nobles as the brain waves receded "Don't worry your containment belt will protect you" he said as Nobles brain waves ceased slowing the IV to a stop. Christine returned as he covered the Ensigns upper body with the sheet

"No..." cried Christine

"Go take a break Chris" he said entering details in his data pad signing it pressing the send button as Christine screamed at him

"Her bodies not even dead and you just signed her death certificate"

"She's brain dead Christine that's the one organ we can't play god with" he lowered his voice "She's gone everything she was is gone to anybody who loved her"

Christine turned to leave looking at her bosses body lying on the bed "If you sign his I'll kill you" she ran out crying.

"You won't have too, I'd kill myself" he said as he stood beside his colleague and friend changing the cold pack leaning closer to him as he noticed a parasite protruding slightly from his skin near the infusion line "YES" he yelled rushing to the wall intercom "Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock to Sickbay" rushing back it was protruding further "Don't like your new drink Mister Bloodsucker" he said watching the parasite. The isolation door opened the Captain and Spock rushed in

"What's wrong?" puffed Jim

"It's working there packing their bags" pointing to the parasite. Jim looked over at the Ensign lying with a sheet over her face

"She's brain dead, nothing I can do" looking to McCoy's monitors "he's the same no changes"

"Is that good or bad are we just going through the motions for research"

"Captain I've been told that if I sign his death certificate I'm dead. I have no intentions of losing him"

"Who would say that?" asked Spock watching the parasite emerge further

"Christine" said Jim

M'Benga nodded. Jim looked at the parasite wiggling its way out "Have you got something to contain it wouldn't what it to bite him again" remembering the distressing scream

"Contain it I would like to give the sucker, a number 10 boot heal" said M'Benga looking further down McCoy's arm seeing another burrowing out.

"Understandable, but I think we should study them" said Spock reaching for a container placing it near McCoy's arm knocking the parasite into it with the lid

"How do you plan to keep it alive?"

"I don't want to keep it alive but I suppose we should" Watching the monitors M'Benga let Spock deal with the collection of the parasites while he concentrated on the medical condition of the patient. After a half an hour he spoke as he altered the infusion rate "We've got a problem the synthetic blood is working on the creatures but is not helping Leonard"

Spock watched him slowing the rate and asked "Will slowing the rate of the infusion help?"

"Maybe I certainly hope so" said M'Benga watching Spock collecting yet another one

An hour later Dr Ben M'Benga paced at the end of McCoy's bunk "I've got to chance you got them I can't risk this any longer Spock" wiping his own forehead "We will lose the fight if I don't"

"I will try to recalibrate a medical scanner to be sensitive enough to pick up the parasites"

"He's full of bleeding pot holes"

"Yes Captain I plan to seal them shortly they are the least of my concerns" indicating the equipment ready and waiting, as he altered the IV it began pumping McCoy's blood type which he had already hooked up ready "He's showing signs of responding his brain waves are improving, with the Human factor blood we should start to see a marked improvement in 30 minutes"

Spock sat at the desk in the corner engrossed in his alterations of the medical scanner. Jim Kirk stayed and watched both Dr M'Benga and Spock working silently he walked between them helping M'Benga by changing the compress on McCoy's forehead. If Spock knew that he was still there he never showed it Jim was fascinated with the ability of the Vulcan changing the programming in the medical scanner. Spock finally looked up at the pacing Captain.

"Will it work?"

"I have calibrated it to the best I can, its only picking up faint traces of the parasite they don't emit much of a life sign they appear to take on some of the hosts DNA, Its logical since..."

"Spock I asked a simple question can I have a simple answer"

"I cannot give you a 100% certification Jim, but I believe if the parasite is big enough. Yes"

M'Benga had been fussing over McCoy sealing the minor wounds totally in a world of his own unaware that they were both now standing the other side of the bed, It wasn't until Spock reached out and touched his arm did he look down from the monitors

"Doctor I have calibrated the scanner it will pick up traces of the Parasite if they are big enough"

"Huh in a minute" again watching the monitors "Something's going wrong he's crashing" Pumping a hypo into his chest "His heart rates dropping" Spock held the scanner over the heart of Leonard McCoy.

"Doctor, open his chest now" handing M'Benga a scalpel

"What show me?" Spock held the scanner for him to see "Shit Captain get me Christine" taking the laser scalpel dialing the depth quickly cut into McCoy's chest

"What's wrong?"

"He's bleeding out" M'Benga didn't look up but he knew the Captain was grateful to leave "Give me your hands Spock I need you to spread his ribs I need to get my hands in there"

Jim Kirk remained outside the isolation chamber unwilling to enter the makeshift operating theatre pacing up and down the small corridor. It had been over 45mintues since Nurse Christine Chapel flew at lightening breakneck speeds into the chamber pushing a surgical trolley.

It was another 10 minutes before Spock appeared at the chamber door looking directly at him holding a large container

"What's that?"

"Parasite it was lodged in the wall of the doctors heart it was the reason he started to bleed out"

"It would have left a sizeable hole, is he alright?"

"He's recovering" said Spock stepping aside allowing the Captain to enter the chamber. McCoy was still unconscious M'Benga stood at the end of the bunk watching Christine fussing over the patient.

"He looks a better colour"

M'Benga nodded "He'll be very sore and very sorry for a while but he'll recover we think we got them all"

"I'm glad to hear it" said the Captain watching Christine placing a pillow over his chest wrapping his arms over it like he was hugging it "Call me when he wakes"

"Yes Sir, I don't expect it to be soon I gave him a mighty powerful pain killer"

"Just call me at the first sign of his waking" Jim looked at his friend lying peacefully as he walked to the door.

Sitting on the bridge rather than in his cabin waiting for news of Leonard McCoy, Jim Kirk turned at the lift door opening. Spock emerged carrying the parasite "What are you still doing with that thing?"

"It's very interesting Captain and frustrating I have found nothing that will kill it"

"Spock I have never seen you frustrated, it must be able killed"

"I agree Captain but I haven't found anything"

"What about Dr. M'Benga's size 10?" asked Jim smiling, Spock looked at his Captain

"It may well be the only option apart from starvation"

Jim held his stomach "Talking about starvation I'm going for some breakfast care to join me you can fill me in?"

"I was heading back to my lab"

"You're not feeding that thing, are you?"

"No Captain, It's gorged itself on the Doctor, I estimate it will survive for a week without feeding" said Spock as they entered the turbo lift.

"Have you found out what it is?"

"There are no records on this parasite in any Starfleet records"

"Then it's a first contact?"

"Yes Sir, I've gathered all the information possible at the moment until I can question the doctor"

"I called M'Benga a couple of hours ago" said Jim exiting the lift with Spock "Are you sure that you got them all?"

"Uncertain Captain but we are hopeful; I thought that you were going for breakfast?"

"The look of that thing has made me lose my appetite" walking into sickbay

"Captain I was just about to call you, he's showing signs of waking" said Nurse Chapel pointing to the ward "We moved him"

Entering the ward quietly they found Dr. Ben M'Benga laying on the bunk beside McCoy staring at the sleeping patient he made a move to rise signaling him to stay Jim was concerned the Doctor looked extremely exhausted himself. Standing at the end of the bunks he looked at the McCoy lying very still hugging the pillow. M'Benga whispered "It won't be long" sitting himself up on the edge of the bunk stretching

"What's with hugging the pillow?"

"His chest will be sore and hugging it to his chest will help make him more comfortable. It's an old trick" McCoy's eyes began to flutter M'Benga stood up and looked at the monitors "Leonard you're home " he spoke very softly "you can wake up when you're ready" McCoy's eyes remained closed for a long while an occasional groan passed his lips, he finally opened his eyes slowly. Dr. M'Benga gently placed his hand to the pillow "Leonard, don't go moving to much we had to operate your chest will be very sore and uncomfortable" McCoy nodded slightly then winced

"What?' he asked in a husky voice

"What caused the pain?" McCoy nodded as he moved his head looking sideways at the vacant bunk

"A bloodsucking parasite" said M'Benga running a medical scanner over him, pumping a hypo into his arm. It gave him a small boost of energy trying to move he hugged the pillow to his chest

"Anne?"

"Sorry Len she didn't make it, we tried but she didn't respond or gain consciousness"

McCoy shut his eyes tight the pain in his face was very visible "Bones you did a good job" McCoy's eyes opened at the comment

"Bullshit" tears welled after a few minutes Spock spoke breaking McCoy's personal grief

"Doctor would you like to see what they look like?" producing the container for McCoy to see "It's still alive we haven't found a way to kill it apart from starvation" McCoy took the offered container in one hand and studied it quietly for a few minutes. Handing it back to Spock he sagged back closing his eyes and mumbled "Size 12 Boot"

M'Benga smiled as he looked to the monitors "I offered a size 10" watching his patient hug the pillow trying not to wince in pain as he breathed. Christine Chapel walked in and bent over him giving him a small peck on the cheek as she laid a compress to his forehead

"What was that for?" asked McCoy opening an eye

"I'll tell you later, Sleep now"

"Got questions"

"Sleep you can ask them later" said M'Benga trying to study the monitors

"What time is it?"

"05:30" said Spock without even thinking

"I'm not waiting that long" said McCoy trying to sit up groaning at the pain "What you do crack me the old way?"

"Used the Vulcan vice grips, afraid he was a bit over zealous" McCoy looked to Spock who was still holding the parasite.

"Wasn't there an easier way?" asked McCoy hugging the pillow trying to look around the room. As Nurse Chapel fussed around him watching the monitors

"We didn't have much choice we removed 17 in total from you during the transfusion. They tapped into and turned your blood black. It was Spock who came up with transfusing the 100% synthetic; they don't like it, you see"

"Only the real McCoy" said Jim laughing.

McCoy hugged the pillow giving a chuckle "Then why did you open me up from Neck to Navel?"

"This one" said M'Benga pointing at the container "Lodged in your heart wall were it had gorged itself we had to get in there quick"

"Tick" said McCoy sagging looking to Spock

"Very similar Doctor, I have run numerous tests on them when you're up to it I'd like you to take a look at the results"

"Later today" said McCoy closing he eyes and slept.

"Stimulants worn off" said M'Benga yawning as he remove the pillow gently to check his wounds

"You did open him from neck to navel I thought he was joking"

"I'll finish the job a little later, all going well" said M'Benga yawning again

"You won't be touching any equipment or him until you've slept" said Christine pushing the three towards the door

"Alright no need to get pushy he's all yours just keep"

"I know, I know" said Christine as the door closed

Returning to sickbay the earliest he could James Kirk found McCoy's bunk empty everything cleaned up. It was unnerving until M'Benga walked in

"Where's Bones?"

The Doctor just shrugged his shoulders "Same place as Christine I hope, I came to check him and they were both gone"

"Bones should he be up?"

"That's debatable but he's taken a pillow with him"

"You can't find Nurse Chapel either"

"I've already checked, he's not in the isolation wards, medical sciences or any of the labs on this level"

James Kirk remembered the conversation earlier and went to the intercom "Kirk to Spock" waiting a while he got a response

"Spock here"

"Spock, are you alone?"

"No Captain Nurse Chapel and a very quiet Doctor McCoy are presently here with me, is there a problem?" Jim could hear McCoy in the back ground bite at Spock's comment he sounded like he was in discomfort

"No problem with me, where are you?"

"Science lab 2B Sir"

"Keep him there don't let him escape, Kirk out"

Spock turned to McCoy who was lounging on a chair almost in a reclining position "Have you been a bad patient doctor?"

McCoy smiled hugging the pillow as he tried not to laugh "You know me Spock take an educated guess" trying to sit up. Nurse Chapel helped him to a standing position steadying him "At least this time I had my own ND escort" walking slowly to the desk Spock looked at McCoy and frowned

"Did any of those new experiments work Mr. Spock?" asked Christine trying to side track the Vulcan from asking what ND was.

"Of all the experiments run so far only one showed promise until unfortunately it would kill the host"

"God I hate mysteries there has to be something apart from starvation, another reason why Anne and" his voice cracked at mentioning her name "myself survived longer than the others" sitting himself on the edge of the desk looking at the list of tests and results that Spock had done extensive but each showed negative.

"Leonard you need to stop your" she said as she studied the scanner.

McCoy stopped her by raising his hand "Spock you got any alcohol?"

"Nothing in the lab to drink No"

"Not to drink you over grown elf, Have you got any pure alcohol in this haven of yours"

"Yes to clean the slides, why?"

"Just get me it and a tick specimen" he said standing up to quickly "Christine you got any stimulant in your kit you brought?"

"Yes of course"

"Hit me and then I'll hit the tick with it"

"I can understand you" pumping the hypo into his shoulder "Why the tick?"

"It's my experiment ask me questions later" walking slowly to the work bench sitting on the stool. Spock returned with the alcohol and the parasite "Chris got a needle or a blade?"

The nurse handed him a blade before she could ask why McCoy cut into the palm of his hand deliberately pooling the blood in his hand opening the container he dropped it in.

"What are you doing?" asked Christine worried

"Giving it a little taste of me again" pooling more blood in his hand he dropped some pure alcohol into it grimacing in pain as the alcohol touched his finger

"Bet you that stung?" asked Christine

McCoy nodded concentrating on opening the container he poured it into the specimen "Now we wait" wiping the blood from his hand. Christine took over when she could see he was trying not to show much discomfort taking his arm she quickly sealed the small deep cut. Spock reached for the pillow holding it to his chest "Back to your chair Doctor before you get me into trouble" helping him back to the high back chair. Christine fussed and made him comfortable running the scanner of him once "You should be in bed I don't know why I let..."

"You know why" said McCoy holding his pillow grimacing as the Captain and Dr. M'Benga entered

"I knew I should have ordered restraints for you" said M'Benga

"I've been well taken care of" he said hugging the pillow to his chest, "they've both been on my case"

"What have you been doing?" asked the Captain sitting on the stool

"Watching Spock is all, you know that when he hunches his shoulders are uneven"

M'Benga looked at the bloody cloth "You've been working haven't you?"

McCoy looked him directly in the eye "Just one little 5 minute baby level experiment nothing strenuous"

"Sure"

"Dr. McCoy has been a model patient Nurse Chapel has been monitoring him. He's actually said more in the last five minutes than the entire time he's been here" Nurse Chapel nodded in agreement

"Just how long have you been here?" asked Jim, looking at the number of experiments on the computer screen

"Long enough" said M'Benga running the scanner over him "Your coming back with me"

"Spock may need my size 12 boot" trying not to laugh

"Then he can requisition one or use his own size 11" said Jim helping M'Benga to get McCoy to his feet

"I shall continue monitoring all the experiments Doctor McCoy"

"You nowhere I'll be if you find anything worth reporting"

"Under knock out restraint" said M'Benga as the door shut.

Leonard McCoy woke from his enforced nap with 4 faces staring back at him "What's wrong have I grown another head?" hugging his chest

Spock held the sample parasite up for him to see "Congratulations Doctor 10 minutes after you left it started to die"

"What was the blood alcohol reading?"

"0.552"

McCoy nodded "That's why it took longer" he coughed and cringe holding his torso in extreme pain. Christine handed him a large light brown teddy bear. McCoy gave her a smile as he held it to his chest "I was fooling"

"I know but it looks cute"

"Why did it take longer Bones?" asked Jim smiling at his Chief Medical Officer hugging a teddy bear in front of a Vulcan.

"Because Jim I was ..." McCoy looked at Christine who had hung her head "Intoxicated, I went on a bender the night before last that didn't finish until the wee hours of the morning when I should have been sleeping"

"What! You better explain a little more mister?" McCoy cringed

"Started out having a night cap with Anne Noble but it blew out when Christine made an announcement we had to celebrate" Christine Chapel left the ward crying, trying to call her back McCoy tried to sit up but M'Benga held him to the bunk

"How much did you have to drink?" asked M'Benga, slowly raising the head of the bunk to a 25 degree angle.

"More than enough"

"Nurse Chapel?" asked Spock

"Obviously too much, Anne volunteered to take her place when Christine left me in the lurch"

"It's got to be the first time that whiskey is reported to have saved a life" Said Jim

"It didn't save a life, It just stopped Anne and I from been bitten until" he winced in pain as he tried to sit up unable to finish

"Until the alcohol dispersed from your systems" said Spock assisting him to a sitting position

"You figured it out" said Jim

"It's the only experiment Spock hadn't tried it was too simple to even rate as an experiment" said McCoy hugging the bear to his chest as M'Benga shot him a painkiller "Nothing brilliant just dumb old luck on my behalf" sliding to his feet walking off slowly.

M'Benga just shook his head instead of giving him a lecture that would be a waste of time.

"You want him back?" asked Jim following M'Benga out into the main sickbay

"He'll be back when the pain medication wears off, and he's spoken to Christine"

"You are hopeful aren't you Doctor" said Spock leaving the dead specimen on the desk.

"Jim" said McCoy's voice from the turbo lift on the bridge. Looking up the Captain saw McCoy leaning heavily to the back wall of the turbo lift

"Bones" rushing into the lift holding him as he walked from the lift "You look"

"Sore and very sorry" said McCoy hugging his chest with crossed arms as he looked around "Where's Spock?"

"He's due soon" as he helped him to Spock's chair "Why is there something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to him"

"How's Nurse Chapel?" asked Jim in a whisper

"Fine she's still upset about Anne Noble as am I... I spent over an hour following her around until she broke down" said McCoy hugging his chest harder

"What was her good news?" asked Jim sitting on the rail in front of McCoy not wanting to venture to far from him he looked awful

"Don't think it's right to talk about it just yet, just let it settle down."

"Alright I'll drop the subject" said Jim as Spock walked on to the bridge carrying McCoy's teddy bear by the arm. McCoy scoffed holding back a laugh which turned into pain

"Doctor I believe this belongs to you" handing it to McCoy

"Thanks, couldn't remember where I left him"

The bridge crew all looked to McCoy as he hugged the bear to his chest laughing in pain. "The lab" said the Vulcan "Dr M'Benga also was looking for you" holding up a hypo

"You been in the lab again" asked Jim as he watched Spock administering the hypo to the Doctor noting only a small relief on McCoy's face

"Couple of experiments I wanted to rerun"

"I had to clean up your experiments why did you repeat the same experiment 15 times"

McCoy clutched the bear to his chest trying not to laugh but it failed leaning forward in pain "Bones"

"I'm alright I think..." Spock held him to the chair as he bent over more

"Bones settle down you'll hurt yourself"

"Too late I've busted something" his voice was crying in pain

"Uhura call sickbay" said Jim helping Spock with McCoy as he collapsed further forward.

M'Benga walked from the ward as the Captain walked into sickbay "He's sore he undid all my fine stitching"

"Is he awake?"

"Yes you may not get a straight answer he's groggy"

Looking into the ward he saw Spock and Christine talking McCoy lying hugging his teddy to his chest "Will I interrupt anything" he whispered "No she's right, Leonard seems to have sorted her out" said M'Benga as he reached down the bottle of Whiskey pouring a sizeable nip he handed it to the Captain "Give that to Leonard"

Jim nodded and walked in "You gave us a scare Bones" said Jim handing McCoy the drink.

"Thought I'd missed one" picking up his leg slightly

"Pardon" said Jim watching McCoy drink the whiskey

"Dr. McCoy destroyed the remaining parasites in his experiments"

"Enjoyed it too" said McCoy squeezing the bear

"So size 12 was enough then" said Jim

"Pop Pop, Pop" he said snapping his fingers for sound effects

"Bet they did Bones" taking the empty glass form his friend "Hug Ted Goodnight for me and get some sleep" he said realizing that McCoy wasn't groggy, groggy but groggy because he was drunk

McCoy obediently obeyed and closed his eyes.

"Did you get to slip him a tranquilizer" asked Christine

Jim shrugged "Don't think so unless the Whiskey bottle in his office has something other than whiskey"

Christine stood up and turned on the monitors "Damn I wondered why Ben was been sneaky"

"What?"

"He's plastered, 4 sheets to the breeze"

"You mean Dr M'Benga deliberately got him drunk?"

M'Benga appeared at the doorway "It's the correct treatment isn't it?"

Spock stood up "Yes, but why treat him after the fact?"

I found another couple he didn't complain about the treatment he feels invincible at the moment"

"Who missed you or him?" asked Jim watching his friend hugging the teddy bear he looked so peaceful

"They were small I'd say 2 generation"

16 hours later Leonard McCoy appeared on the bridge looking a little better he still looked in pain

"Where's Teddy?"

"I feel ridiculous carrying the damn thing everybody staring at me, asking when the picnic is" holding his arms around his chest.

"I thought it was cute Doc" said Uhura smiling

"You like all things cute and cuddly, I'm way to old don't you think to hug a child's toys"

"I've got one I hug every night" said Uhura "He's a good listener when I've got troubles" McCoy gave her a silent nod of appreciation

Chekov nodded and smiled at McCoy "Don't tell me you've got one son?" said McCoy leaning on the rail besides Jim's chair

"His name's Boris, Russian dancing bear"

McCoy smiled and looked at the Captain then winked. "Spock you got a Salot in your cabin I should know about?"

The Vulcan looked to the Doctor "I've noted you have been busy in the lab again"

"Finished won't be back" he said wrapping his arms around his chest wincing "Thought I'd tidied up enough though"

"What did you do with the last specimen?"

McCoy chuckled "Didn't give it a size 12" wincing as he tried to hold his chest

"Bones you're over doing it with all this running around" said Jim grabbing him directing him to his chair "You should be lying down"

"I get enough of that from Ben and Christine, I got things to do" said McCoy leaning forward "I was surprised that I got this far without been caught and restrained"

"Don't they know?"

"I had to escape to clear my head, he has made me drink so much" leaning forward a little more "My heads clear but my poor liver may never recover"

"Your complaining about been forced to have a reason for been drunk" asked Jim

"It's not the drinking I'm complaining about but the drink I'm been forced to drink damn scotch" said McCoy the bridge crew all looked to Scotty

"That my kind of prescription"

Jim saw McCoy grimace in pain "Come on Bones lets go find your teddy and a bunk" helping McCoy to his feet walking with him to the door "Scotty take us out of orbit and to the next planet"

"Aye Captain"

Jim and Spock walked McCoy into Sickbay to find both Christine and Ben standing staring at McCoy "Over did it didn't you" said M'Benga pointing to the bio bed

"No wouldn't be back except Jim insisted I find my teddy" standing himself on the bunk as M'Benga tilted it back grabbing the sides in pain

"Where did you leave it this time?" asked Christine

"My secret, just give me a damn pillow" he said wincing as M'Benga probed around his stomach

"I'm going to remove the small drain I put in then I can remove the scar"

"Thank God I can feel the damn thing under my ribs"

"Where" asked M'Benga frowning

McCoy pointed to his left rib cage "There right?"

"No... It's here" making a very small nick removing the drain with not so much as a flinch from McCoy.

"Then what the hell is this lump the size of a golf ball?"

M'Benga probed the area as Christine asked Spock "You still carrying that calibrated medical scanner?"

"Forget it" said M'Benga picking up a hypo pumping it into McCoy's shoulder before he could complain McCoy feel back a sleep instantly. Exchanging the hypo for a scalpel he cut along under the ribs

"What is it?" asked Jim as M'Benga stuck his fingers inside

"Parasite hopefully dead, but it the one place we wouldn't have found it with surgery or the scanner thank god for the alcohol"

"His liver?" asked Jim watching M'Benga still probing as Christine scanned the area

"Right how'd you know?"

"He complained about the drink affecting his liver on the bridge earlier"

"Ben..."

"Yeah I know I can feel it, would have been easier if I'd put in a damn zip. Excuse us gentlemen"

Nurse Chapel had called him from the ward; she wanted to explain to him her reasons for missing the expedition

"Nurse Chapel you don't need to explain this to me it was your choice to join the expedition it was voluntary all along"

"I let Doctor McCoy down"

"I can't see how. I'm sure that he doesn't see it that way at all. He cares for you" Jim saw her hang her head

"Captain maybe you don't know"

"Christine" yelled M'Benga's voice from the bowels of sickbay

"Coming Doctor" she shot to her feet leaving Jim Kirk wondering what he didn't know. Looking into the ward where Bones had been placed after his latest round of surgery to his surprise McCoy spoke

"Jim what's going on?"

"Did you wake up feeling lonely?"

"Will happen a lot more" said McCoy closing his eyes wincing in pain as he tried to sit up

"Christine told me her news she's decided to wait until the missions over we've only got 5 months left"

McCoy nodded "Good for her"

"So you managed to convince her to become a Doctor?"

"It wasn't me" he said trying to sit up "That was her decision after she sat the medical entrance exam by accident"

"You cause the accident?" asked Jim aware that M'Benga had walked in

"Was not an accident, he bribed me to switch programs" said M'Benga checking the monitors picking up the hypo. McCoy nodded and closed his eyes as the hypo was administered "By the way very nice touch there, Leonard you couldn't have done better" he said placing a hand to his friends shoulder then walking away as he fell to sleep

"Captain I'll be escorting him to the service in 90 minutes, the viewing is almost finished"

Jim looked at McCoy now asleep "Should he be there, this is probably one time he should be left to sleep"

"Captain It's not up to me to tell you" said M'Benga looking to McCoy "But if you want some answers it's there that you'll find some"

Doctor Ben M'Benga sat at the back of the service with Doctor Leonard McCoy sitting in a high back chair keeping a close eye on his friend. When the service had finished they remained as the crew filed out. Some tried to get McCoy's attention but he remained quiet head down the entire time.

James Kirk stood in the doorway nodding to people as they left; with the final crew member departing he locked the door. McCoy looked up at his friend "You know?"

"Yes Bones you kept this one very close to your heart"

"She stole it; we were worried what people would think"

"We... I can't believe it worried Anne" said Ben

McCoy shot him a look "It worried me, It always worries me when I'm old enough to be her/their father, at first I thought it was just that she needed a father figure. I couldn't think of any other reason she wanted to be with me the old man?"

"Bones you've got to stop with this been old bullshit, you'll live to a very ripe old age but no one said that you can't find love along the way"

"That's easy for you to say they don't exactly come knocking when your"

"Don't you dare say old" said Jim taking his arm assisting him to his feet "Coming to the wake?"

"I'd prefer to be alone in my grief" leaning against the open door frame "Have a drink for Anne, Trevor, Jack and Mack for me" taking the offered assistance from Ben M'Benga

Spock stood outside the door way to the wake party waiting for James Kirk to arrive "Dr McCoy not coming?"

"No...He's not"

"Captain no need to explain" said Spock

"You knew about the relationship didn't you?"

"It wasn't my place but I had noticed the time they spent together. I was pleased for him"

"Spock if there is a next time will you please keep me abreast I need to know what my senior officers are doing. I don't need to find out after the fact"

"I don't think there will be a next time the doctors heart has been broken once again. Nurse Chapel's announcement has also affected him"

"He loves her in a different way?"

"Love is love, Captain" said Spock walking off down the corridor.

Jim Kirk watched the Vulcan walk away thinking 'You love him too Spock'

Jim Kirk was called to sickbay by Ben M'Benga a day and half later "You asked me to keep you abreast of his condition"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Physically no his improving mentally that's questionable"

"You want me to talk to him?"

"I want you to take him to the recreation room share a drink or three if he talks it's a bonus but just let him see people getting on enjoying life"

"Where is he hiding?"

"Same place he's been for days lying on a bunk staring at the ceiling unresponsive he's barely said ten words"

Jim nodded to M'Benga as he walked into the ward "How you doing Bones" said Jim as he walked towards the bunk

"You've spoken to Ben you tell me?"

"He wants you to go for a walk to get some exercise and fresh air."

McCoy scoffed "Just were on board do I get that?"

"By taking a wander with me down to the horticultural lab they tell me they've got some fresh grass that needs some walking on I know how you love to feel it between your toes"

"Forget it Jim she's not your type besides she's spoken for"

"Then how about the reclamation plant airs the freshest over there anyway?"

McCoy shook his head once no "She's pissed at you for standing her up a fortnight ago"

Jim smiled "Well is there anyone you can think of that isn't pissed or taken"

"Let me think about it for a while I'll get back to you" closing his eyes he hugged the pillow as he rolled on his side away from the Captain

Turning to leave Jim turned back "Astrophysics'"

"Haven't got a chance in hell, she's smitten with a much younger man, besides you haven't got his accent Night Jim"

Walking from the ward shaking his head "I'm depressed now" said Jim smiling

"Thanks for trying Captain"

"I'm not going to give up I'll try again if you like?"

"Nah leave it until tomorrow if he's still like this then I'll use Spock on him"

Nobody was surprised when Leonard McCoy suddenly turned up on the bridge at the start of the evening shift they were just glad to see him up and about. Uhura chanced a gentle hug as she passed him on her way off the bridge she whispered something in his ear something which made him smile and wince in pain as he hugged her back.

"Bones what you doing?"

"What do you mean, didn't you want company to get brownie points for looking after a doddering..."

"Don't you dare say it Bones, you'll probably out live a Vulcan"

"There's only one I want to outlive" said McCoy holding his chest as he chuckled

"You'd do it deliberately too" said Jim holding him as the pain got worse

"It's my mission in life, live long enough to be a problem to my friends"

"I'd say you're well on your way to succeeding Dr McCoy" said Spock reaching over handing him a sickbay pillow "Your already forgetful please stay out of my lab"

"Nobody thinks to look for me there" he said hugging the pillow as M'Benga got up from the Medical Sciences station

"We will now"

"Dang!" said McCoy doubling over in pain from laughing. M'Benga gave him a shot then walking away said "Have a good night don't come home until you've drunk enough"

"Every time I escape to sober up just a little he finds me and puts a drink in my hand" said McCoy lowering himself into Uhura's chair as she helped him.

"How long does Dr M'Benga plan to treat you?" asked Spock, thinking about the mess McCoy had left in the lab.

"Heard Ben and Chris talking earlier think they want me drunk for a week solid."

"Good God" said Jim laughing "Have we got enough whiskey for that?"

"I ain't drinking any more Scotch that's for sure" said McCoy trying to stand up holding out a hand to Jim "Give a drunken old quack a hand Sonny"

"You're not that damn old Bones" said Jim helping McCoy to his feet "Where are we going tonight?"

"I patched things for you with reclamation plant"

"Gees thanks granddad?" said Jim holding McCoy as he broke down laughing.


End file.
